Amagami SS new! Nanasaki Arc
by darkwolffromhell
Summary: What will happen when a cool girl meet a lone boy? Will she able to relight the spirit of swimming inside the boy? I use my own OC instead of original protagonist because i dont like him. There will me 6 arc based on different heroine. Please RnR


A/N: I do not own Amagami SS although I own the OC

A tall boy with a jet black hair rode his bike in a very fast speed, passing through all pedestrians, ignoring all the complains. The uniform he was wearing showed the tall boy was from Kibito High School. He turned a sharp turn and straight rode as quick as he can to rush into the school before the school bell rang.

"Ring~~!" The school bell rang as soon as he got down from his bike and took his bag.

"Just in time. Gotta run to class now." He started to run, passing through a few people that he knew.

"Good morning, Tsukahara senpai."

"Oh, Takanashi, you are late." A tall girl with a short ponytail, named Tsukahara Hibiki said.

"Ah, I better get going." The tall boy ran on the corridor, completely ignoring the rule that stated by the school student council which said that running on corridor was forbidden.

"Sorry that I am late!" The boy shouted as he opened the door of his classroom.

"Hi, Takanashi. Please go to your seat." Miss Takahashi said as she smiled at the tall boy. The boy rubbed the back of his neck, a usual habit of his when he was embarrassed. He bowed and quickly went to his seat and sat down.

"So since Takanashi, please refer what we had discussed just now with your friends."

"Yes." The tall boy soon lied down and wanted to drift to his dreamland but as their homeroom teacher went out from the class, his friends walked toward his seat.

"Dude, I thought you are going to absent today." Umehara gently punched the boy.

"Sorry, just being tired and sleepy."

"Working?" Tachibana asked as the boy nodded his head.

"Ryosuke, you should reduce some of your work amount." Takumi Kouta said to the owner of the name, Takanashi Ryosuke, which is the name of the tall boy with jet black hair.

"I must work to earn money, pay for the rent and bills."

"Ya, so just let him be." Kaoru spoke up for Ryosuke. Being an orphan since last two years, Ryosuke was living all alone in the apartment where his parents left for him. Ryosuke stretched himself and began to sleep.

"He is lazy as usual." Umehara smiled with Kaoru gently hitting Ryosuke's head.

"He still is getting good result despite sleeping at class for whole day." Kouta shrugged his shoulders. All of them went to their own place when the bell rang.

"Hey, wake up!" Tachibana Junichi gently pushed Ryosuke.

"Huh? What?"

"What do you mean by 'what'? It's recess time now." Kaoru sighed as she waved her hand to Keiko, her best friend.

"Oh, I see. I am going to buy some bread." Ryosuke stood up and walked out from the classroom while rubbing his eyes.

"I better be fast." Ryosuke thought as he walked quickly. Suddenly, a girl with a raven hair ran past him. Ryosuke stopped and turned behind to look at the girl.

"She is pretty and she looks just like her. Ah! What am I thinking? I need to go buy my bread!" Ryosuke gently slapped himself and walked quickly towards the crowd and started to make his way into the crowd so that he was able to buy his bread.

"Pheww, I hardly can breathe in there." Ryosuke took a deep breath and looked at the bread in his hand. He sighed and looked at the crowd for one last time and walked towards his class.

"Ryo-niichan!" Ryosuke turned back and found the source of the voice.

"Miya!"

"Ryo-niichan, are you free this Saturday?"

"Yup, why do ask that?"

"Can my friends and I go to your house?"

"Why?"

"Nii-nii didn't tell you we are going to ask you for help in study for the exam, did him?" Ryosuke slightly shook his head.

"That brother of mine. So can we go and held a study group at your place?"

"Okay, I'm free that day. I will wait for you at the main gate after school."

"Thanks, Ryo-niichan!" Miya ran away as she saw her friends while Ryosuke walked away.

"I should ask Rihoko, Kaoru, Junichi, Umehara and Kouta too" Ryosuke began to chew on his bread as he walked towards his class.

"Takanashi!" Ryosuke stopped and turned back again.

"Tsukahara senpai."

"It's good to meet you. I had been finding you everywhere. By the way, this is…" Tsukahara Hibiki pointed towards a girl with a long curvy black hair and a sweet smile.

"Morishima senpai."

"Oh, so you know her?" Hibiki raised one of her eyebrows and looked at Ryosuke.

"Everyone knows Morishima Haruka, the goddess of Kibitou High." Ryosuke reached out to shake hand with Haruka.

"Oh, so that's good. Takanashi, you really don't want to be the coach of swimming team?"

"Sorry, Tsukahara senpai. I am busy with my work and I believe I can't swim anymore, not after what happened that time." Ryosuke bowed as he apologized.

"I expected this and I know I'm not the one to say these but Takanashi, don't you think it's time to let go? It's such a waste, seeing you not joining any club."

"Tsukahara senpai, I just can't let go, not after what had I done, not after what had happened. I'm sorry, I have to go now." Ryosuke turned and walked away.

"Takanashi, please let go!" Hibiki shouted and sighed. Haruka looked at both of them curiously and confusedly.

"Hibiki, you know Takanashi Ryosuke?"

"Haruka, you know him too?"

"Yup, everyone knows the cool, lazy genius in Kibitou High." Haruka was proud.

"Oh, he is my junior since middle school. We were really close that time but all had changed after what happened that time. "

"What happen?"

"Haruka, let's go. You don't want to be late for Japan History class, do you?"

"Mou, Hibiki-chan! Wait for me!" Haruka skipped to catch up with Hibiki. Ryosuke went into the class and sat down.

"Where's the bread?" Kouta asked, pulling a chair and sat beside Ryosuke.

"I ate it because I was hungry."

"You sure eat quite fast." Kaoru punched Ryosuke's shoulder lightly.

"Hey, do you all want held a study group at my place this Saturday?"

"Why do you ask so?" Umehara said as he leaned near the window.

"Well, Miya remind me that next week , we are having our finals. You all don't want to fail all subjects, especially Japan History, the subject that Maya-chan teach, do you?" Ryosuke raised one eyebrow as he drank Kaoru's juice.

"Hey, don't drink my juice. I think Ryosuke has a point. Ryosuke and I can ask for a day off that day. How about you all?" Kaoru said as she pinched Ryosuke until Ryosuke begged her to stop.

"I'm fine." Kouta shrugged while Umehara nodded his head.

"I'm also fine with it."

"Oh, then that's good. I need to ask Rihoko about it. By the way, Keiko!" A girl jumped as she heard Ryosuke shouted her name. She turned around and walked towards Kaoru.

"Keiko, do you want to join us?" Ryosuke asked.

"I'm really okay about it."

"Good, I going to Rihoko's class. By the way, what's class is next?" Ryosuke asked as he walked towards the backdoor.

"Next is 's class." Kouta looked at his watch.

"Oh, just tell him I'm on the rooftop. He will just leave me be." Ryosuke waved his hand as he walked towards Rihoko's class.

"Rihoko!" Ryosuke shouted as loud as he can as he walked into the class.

"Sakurai-san, Takanashi-san finds you." A girl, seems like a classmate of Rihoko gently shook her. Ryosuke shook his head as he was telling the girl to not wake Rihoko up. He walked silently and gently, stood behind Rihoko. He shook his head as his eyes showed that he was thinking an evil plan. He quickly wrapped his hand around Rihoko.

"Kyaa!" Rihoko jumped up and looked around.

"Kanae-chan!" Rihoko said it with a cute voice of hers.

"It's not me!" Kanae raised her both hands to show Rihoko that she was innocent. Rihoko turned back and saw Ryosuke standing there, looking at her. He was enjoying this although he didn't show it through his smile but his eyes showed that he was enjoying seeing Rihoko's reaction just now.

"Ryosuke!" Rihoko pouted as Ryosuke took back his hands and stood beside Rihoko, acting like nothing happened just now.

"Rihoko, how you're doing?"

"Ryosuke, don't do that! That's embarrassing!"

"Sorry. I want to ask you something."

"Huh?" Rihoko looked at Ryosuke with the innocent eyes of hers.

"Would you like to join us in a study group that held in my place this Saturday?"

"Well, okay. Kanae-chan, do you want to go too?"

"Ya, the more the merrier." Ryosuke continued to play with Rihoko's hair as he asked Kanae.

"Okay, I will be going too."

"We will be meeting at the main gate after school." Ryosuke bowed and walked out from the classroom.

"Mou, Ryosuke, keep playing my hair although I told him don't."

"You should just shout and scold him."

"Nah, I prefer just stay like this. After all, this is his only way to have fun and also his only habit that still left within him after what had happened a few years ago."

"Rihoko, you are just too kind." Kanae shook her head. Ryosuke went his way to the rooftop and lied at there, looking at the sky.

"Today is also a fine day." Ryosuke mumbled as he soon felt asleep in this great weather and nice cool wind. The school bells that indicated it's time to go home had ringed. Kaoru brought Ryosuke bag and walked up to the rooftop.

"Wake up! It's time to work!" Kaoru threw the bag towards Ryosuke's face. Ryosuke took his bag as he rubbed his nose.

"Urgh, Kaoru, can you just try be a little bit more gentle to wake me up?" Ryosuke stood up and swept away the dust on his coat and trousers.

"There's no way to wake you up unless being rude. Let's go, we are going to be late."

"Yes, mom." Soon, Kaoru head locked Ryosuke after he finished his sentence.

"J-just K-kidd-kidding." Ryosuke hit Kaoru's hand to beg for air to breathe.

"Hmph! You should be careful of what you're going to say."

"Yes, let's go." Ryosuke walked and open the door. Kaoru shook her head and walked behind Ryosuke.

"Hey, wait for me." Kaoru shouted as she noticed Ryosuke was going to shut the door.

"Come on!" Ryosuke said as he pushed his bike out and waited for Kaoru at the gates. Kaoru ran and threw the bag to Ryosuke.

"Next time give me your bag nicely." Ryosuke said as he caught the bag while Kaoru ran towards him.

"Sorry but I know you wouldn't mind about it." Kaoru sat behind Ryosuke.

"Whatever. Let's go." Ryosuke began to pedal his bike towards his workplace.

"Let's go!" Kaoru grabbed Ryosuke's coat and enjoyed the wind that blew through her hair. They reached their workplace and both of them walked into the shop.

"Hi, Hikaru." Ryosuke and Kaoru greeted their boss, the shop manager.

"You guys are here. So let's get ready to work" Hikaru smiled warmly.

"Yes." Ryosuke and Kaoru changed into their workplace's uniform.

"Let's go, Kaoru." Ryosuke tidied up himself by looking in the mirror while Kaoru tied up her hair.

"You really should tie u your hair at school too. You look prettier in this way."

"Hmmph! I just don't like to tie my hair."

"Well, suit yourself. How about a bet?" Kaoru looked at Ryosuke with a confused look.

"What kind of bet?"

"How about we bet that see who will serve more customers? The loser will need to treat the winner for lunch, no matter how much the lunch cost."

"Okay, you better watch out." Kaoru winked and walked out.

"Are you sure you are going to win?" Ryosuke whispered into Kaoru's ear and walked to serve the customer. Kaoru blushed furiously and quickly followed him. Both of them did their best to serve customers and even be more hardworking to win the debt.

"Finally our shift is over." Kaoru slumped on the chair and took a deep breath.

"So, want to know who the winner is?" Ryosuke stretched himself and Kaoru nodded her head.

"Hikaru, did you count for us just now?"

"Hey, why aren't you asking me?" Kaoru asked as she fanned herself.

"This is because I know that you will be asking me to say first, and you will definitely say a number which is higher than mine."

"How do you know?" Kaoru's face was tainted with red while looking at Ryosuke with unbelievable eyes.

"I had known you since middle school. We had known each other for 5 years. How would not I know what you are going to do?" Ryosuke sighed and looked at Kaoru with a disappointed face.

"You two, just calm down. Well, I did count the number of customers that you two had served." Hikaru said as he sat down.

"So, who win? Although I know that I will surely win in this competition because I was putting all my effort in it." Kaoru said while sitting up straight.

"Kaoru, don't be so sure." Ryosuke raised one of his eyebrows and looked at Kaoru.

"Haha, I will announce the winner now. The winner is Takanashi Ryosuke!" Hikaru announced as he clapped his hands.

"No way!" Kaoru stood up abruptly.

"Yes way." Ryosuke just said it with a usual tone of his, no excitement, and no disappointment.

"Well, Ryosuke served thirty five customers while Kaoru served thirty customers." Hikaru said with Kaoru looked at Ryosuke with an unbelievable expression on her face.

"I told you, don't be too confident." Ryosuke stood up and walked towards the changing room.

"You better be careful because I will definitely win next time." Kaoru said and slumped to the table.

"Before next time arrives, I will be looking forward to your treat."

"What do you want?" Kaoru asked grumpily.

"How about you make me a bento tomorrow?"

"That's all?"

"That's all."

"Are you sure?" Kaoru looked at Ryosuke suspiciously.

"Ya, or you want to make me a whole week of bento instead of one day of bento?"

"No, just one day it's enough."

"Okay, let's change; I need to send you home." Ryosuke walked into the changing room. Kaoru quickly got up from the chair and got changed. Ryosuke waited for her in front of the back door of the restaurant.

"Let's go!" Ryosuke began to pedal as Kaoru shouted.

"Don't shout like that, you are embarrassing me." Ryosuke sighed as he continued to pedal as hard as he can to reach Kaoru's house.

"We're here." Ryosuke stopped as he wiped off sweats on his forehead.

"Wow, you even sweating in this cold weather." Kaoru smiled and jumped off the bike.

"Anyone would sweat if they are carrying such heavy girl behind their bike as they pedal." Ryosuke said and Kaoru hit Ryosuke as hard as she can.

"You shouldn't say such thing to a girl."

"I never see you as a girl." Ryosuke was head locked by Kaoru as soon as he finished his sentence.

"I will be going in now." Kaoru walked in as Ryosuke was trying to catch his breath.

"Okay, I will be looking forward for tomorrow bento." Ryosuke said and pedaled his bike. Kaoru was blushing furiously.

"I'm home." Ryosuke shouted as he walked into an apartment with no one responded him. He slowly took off his shoes and walked into the living room as he put down his bag and took of his blazer. He silently kneeled in front of a small shrine with a photo of a woman who smiled gently and a photo of a man who smiled generously.

"Dad, mom, I'm home. I'm currently fine here so I hope you will be fine there too." Ryosuke said and quietly bowed down. He stood up and walked towards the kitchen to prepare some food as his supper. After he ate finish the cup of instant ramen that he could found, he quickly open his notebooks and began to study. Ryosuke stretched himself and looked at the clock on the wall.

"It's already this late. I better get some sleep so that I can wake up for tomorrow's job." Ryosuke stretched himself and walked to his bed and not long enough, he had drifted to his dreamland.

A/N: HI GUYS! I'M BACK, with another story for Amagami. I'm really sorry for not updating K-on and Dragon Nest story. I will update it in a short please look forward to it. While for now, PLEASE R&R! Yoroshiku onegaishimasu…*bow 90 degress*


End file.
